Erik's Son
by wild moon child of the night
Summary: what if, before becoming obsessed with Christine, Erik was in love with someone else, a lady named Alexis? What if she left because he became obsessed with Christine? And, after the ordeal, Alexis came back, and left him with a son?
1. Chapter 1

Erik's Son

Summary: what if, before becoming obsessed with Christine, Erik was in love with someone else, a lady named Alexis? What if she left because he became obsessed with Christine? And, after the ordeal, Alexis came back, and left him with a son?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera, though i wish i did. Erik ROX!!!!!!!!!! and there will be some (just a teeny bit) of Raoul bashing. He is overprotective and increadably annoying, even if he is cute. Erik's hotter. :P rambling...

Prologue

Erik sat with his head in his hands. He had returned to the opera house after wandering the cemetery for 5 hours. He needed to get away from everything. All the pain, the loneliness. He had fallen asleep inside the Mausoleum. 'I'm dead anyway.' He had thought. 'Dead inside.'

"Christine…" he whimpered. "Christine…" Just then, someone barged down the stairs at the entrance to the cavern. 'Probably the mob, realizing I have returned, come back to kill me.' He thought, hopefully. "If you've come here to kill me, just do it, I have no life anymore anyway." He called out to whoever it was.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it when I had the chance." A voice replied.

"A…Alexis? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you this." She replied, handing him a large bundle of blankets, carefully.

Erik moved some of the blanket, so he could see what the squirming thing was underneath it. He was shocked to find a baby inside. "Why are you giving me him? You know what kind of life he'll live with me."

"I can't take care of him anymore." She said, sadly, with a lone tear running down her cheek.

"But why not put him up for adoption? Do you need money? I have plenty…"

"I do not need money, Erik. I'm going to jail. I killed a man," She said, pure guilt was present in her voice. "And I didn't put him up for adoption, because he has you. He's your son, Erik." Erik's mouth dropped open.

"My son? But…but…"

Alexis threw herself onto her knees at Erik's feet. "Please, Erik, I'm begging you, take care of him for me, Please!" she cried, sobbing.

"But…" Erik sighed. "Okay." He said finally. "I'll do it."

"Thank you! Oh, thank you!" she said, still on the ground at his feet, sobbing. "I named him after you. I must go now, before the police come looking for me, and find both of us. Goodbye, Erik. Take good care of him!"

"Goodbye…" Erik said, looking at the tiny miracle in his arms, mouth still hanging open.

* * *

AN: hope you like! Review lots:P krissymoon 


	2. 16 Years Later

Erik's Son

Chapter 1: 16 years later

16 year old Tina de Changy was sitting on her window seat, staring at the letter that had arrived in the mail that day.

**Dear de Changy family,**

**You are invited to come to our New Years Eve Masquerade Ball tomorrow night at 8:00 till12:00 sharp.**

**Please remember to bring this letter to the door, and present it to the doorman. **

**Thank you, **

**The Opera Populair Managers**

She sighed. This letter came every year, and every year since she was thirteen she had begged to go. The same answer came every year. "NO! No, no, no, no, no! That place is too dangerous for someone so young." (Well, at least that's what her father said. Her mother just stood there.) And the same answer will come every year. 'Well, one can always try.' She thought to herself. She stood up and opened her door, and made her way down the stairs "Papa? Papa, are you home?" she called.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm in the study." He called back. She quickly walked into the study, her skirts rustling.

"Papa, look what came in the mail today." She handed the letter to him, and stood, allowing him to read it over. "So can I go?" she asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no! That place is too dangerous for someone so young." He practically shouted at her.

"But Papa, you say that every year! I'm sixteen now, and Madame Giry will be there to look after me! And so will Aunt Meg!" she said, tears welling in her eyes purposely, to make herself look convincing.

"No, sweetheart. It's too dangerous. I cannot let you go."

This time, tears were freely falling. She did want to cry. It was the same answer every year, and she longed to go to the ball, and see the Populair from the inside for the first time.

"Please?" she begged.

"No. and that's my final answer. Now go, I have some work to do."

Tina ran up into her room, tears still streaming down her face. She landed on her bed, and buried her face into the blanket. 'At this rate, I'll never get to go to the opera!' she thought, just resulting in more tears.

"Tina! Meg is here!" he father called up the stairs.

That thought cheered her up instantly. 'Meg will take me! She also thinks my father is being ridiculous. But what is her plan this time for getting around my father…'she thought as she raced down the stairs, into her aunt's arms. "Aunt Meg! I'm so happy you're here!" I squealed. My father looked at me, his eyes saying "you know that's very unladylike Tina." I just frowned at him. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. She grinned. Then Meg whispered into her ear, "Is Raoul still being ridiculous about the Masquerade?"

"Yes." Tina whispered back. Meg grinned.

"I think I have a plan that will work this time." Meg whispered to her before walking to Raoul, limping slightly. "I cannot go to the Masquerade tomorrow; I twisted my ankle during ballet practice, so I have nothing to do on New Years Eve. Can I steal meg tomorrow?" she asked sweetly. Raoul looked at her suspiciously.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask her mother. Christine may want her home tonight." He looked at her, and it was if they were having some private conversation without speaking. "I shall go ask her." Raoul said, finally. And he turned, and walked up the stairs, where Christine was getting ready to go to dinner.

"Do you think that she'll say yes, Meg?" Tina asked.

"Oh, most likely. She can never refuse letting me steal you. Otherwise I pester her to death." Meg said, smugly.

"Good!" Tina said, smiling. Raoul came own the stairs. He still looked as if he was suspicious of something.

"Your mother said yes." He said to Tina "but I don't know if I want you to go." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Meg asked him.

"Nothing, nothing. Just me thinking out loud."

"You do that too much, Papa." Tina laughed at him. Once again, Raoul rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, I shall be off; I have things I must attend to." Meg said, keeping up her limp as she said goodbye and exited the house.

"That was an abrupt exit." Raoul said, watching her leave.

"She has been known to do that." Christine said, appearing next to them. "Well, it is about time to head for dinner. Shall we call a coach?"


	3. The Masquerade

Erik's Son

Chapter 2

The Masquerade

The next day, Tina was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. She was on her way to Meg's in the carriage Meg had picked her up in. As soon as they reached the house, Meg grabbed Tina's hand and ran inside.

"It's already seven o'clock, so we don't have much time. I already found a costume and mask that will fit you perfectly, and we need to do your hair." Meg said while dragging Tina up the stairs. Tina's costume was an all black dress, with gold lace trimming, black wings, and a gold halo. The wings were folded onto the back giving the impression of a resting angle, instead of a flying one. The mask was black velvet with gold beads. The hair ribbon was also black, and was meant to be braided in. Tina soon realized she was going as a Dark Angel. She grinned. Meg saw the grin on her face, and grinned back.

"I knew you'd like it!" Meg exclaimed. "Go ahead and put it on. I'll put mine on, to. Then we'll do each other's hair!" Meg was just as giddy as Tina.

Tina slid on the velvety costume, and brushed out her hair. Meg walked in wearing a blue and purple dress, with a neck showing almost too much cleavage. Her mask was blue velvet with purple beads, and her hair ribbon was purple

"OK," Meg grinned. "Time to do your hair." After they were both ready, Meg called her coach driver, and they were off to the Masquerade ball.

They arrived on time, and presented their letters to the doorman, who gave a stiff bow, and allowed them in. Meg went off, and told Madam Giry they were there, and Tina sat down on the bench, gazing at the ballroom. It was almost the way she had imagined it, but a bit fancier. A man, who looked about 17 years of age, sat down next to her. He was quite handsome, wearing a tuxedo and a long black cloak, which was not uncommon among the men there, but he was the only one wearing _half _a white mask.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle, but, may I have this dance?" he held out his arm to her, and she took it without saying anything. She studied him a bit more. He had jet black hair, which he had combed back, and enchanting green eyes. He was quite muscular, and skinny.

"Mademoiselle, may I ask your name?" he asked her, looking directly into her eyes as they danced an unframilliar waltz.

"T-Tina. Tina De Changy." She stuttered. He was incredibly handsome. "What's yours?" she blurted suddenly. She blushed at how forward she was being. "Erik."

"And your…"

"That's all you need to know." He interrupted. She shrugged.

"You look beautiful." He said. His eyes were soft, and almost loving. Tina blushed.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me," he replied. "I was merely stating the truth." Tina blushed again.

"Would you like a refreshment?" he asked, breaking away from her as the dance ended.

"That would be lovely." Tina said, smiling, nad turned to sit back down on the bench.

"Then I shall return with some." He said, bowing at the waist. Tina watched his backside had he walked to the refreshment table. 'He's so handsome! Look at those muscles.' 'NO! I can't think that,' she mentally scolded herself. 'It's unladylike, what will Papa think?' He returned with the drinks a short time later, smiling at her.

"So, how long have you been coming to the opera house for? The managers have to know you personally for you to receive an invitation." He questioned.

"Oh, my mother used to work here, and my father was the patron, but they left, and I'm not sure why." She replied. "What are you dressed as?" she asked looking him up and down. He chuckled.

"Why, I'm The Phantom of the Opera!" he said, throwing his arms up in the air, making his long black cloak swish around him. She looked at him, puzzled.

"Who?"

"The Phantom of the Opera! You've never heard the stories?" she shook her head slowly.

"Well," he began, "The phantom was…" he was interrupted by someone clearing there throat. Tina turned around to face the wonam who had so rudely interuppted them.

"Mom?" she asked, confused. Her mothers face showed anger, and another emotion she couldn't read.

"Tina De Changy! What are you doing here, after I strictly forbade you from coming?" she hissed, not wanting to cause a scene.

"I'm…"

"Pleased to meat you, Mademoiselle De Changy. You're quite famous here at the opera house." Erik interrupted, bowing. Christine stared at him. She gasped.

"You…your still…" she stuttered. Then she covered her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry. You reminded me of someone I used to know." She looked down at her feet.

"Quite all right, Mademoiselle." Erik smiled gently.

"As I was saying," her mother continued. "You are in a lot of trouble, young lady. I cannot believe Meg brought you here, but we shall have to continue this elsewhere." She eyed Erik, who smirked. Her mother glowered.

"Your father has a carriage waiting outside. I am going to go get Meg. I expect you to be right here when I get back." She hissed, and turned away.

"Well," Tina said, "I guess I will be going." She said sadly. "I hope I will see you again." She said softly, but not soft enough that Erik did not hear.

"We will see each other again." He whispered in her ear; as he bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "We will." He handed her a rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem, and drifted back off into the crowd as her mother walked up again.

"Are you ready to go?" she snapped, as Tina hid the rose.

"Y…Yes." She said.

"Good." They walked out to the carriage and climbed in, and Tina began to fiddle with the petals of the rose.

* * *

I AM SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT GETTING THIS POSTED SOONER!!!! I was soo busy... IM SOOO SORRY!!! PLEAZE HAVE MERCY!!! i will TRY VERY HARD TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOONER!!!! 


End file.
